


Maguilty Ice

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Family Fluff, Magic-Users, giant sea slugs (remember ep 205 same beach)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: The Vastia and Fullbuster families take a day to relax at the beach.  While the kids play, the adults unwind, things couldn't be more perfect.  But tell that to the giant sea slug that shows up.  The adults get ready to fight back but who would have thought, it was the kids who save the day.   Really just a short fluffy family fic, mostly from the POV of the Vastia family.
Relationships: Meredy/Lyon Vastia
Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008933
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Maguilty Ice

**Author's Note:**

> for a rare pair event on Tumblr hosted by Ftguildevents
> 
> go to https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473494 for images of the kids  
> or https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petrisoriginals

It was becoming a tradition for the two families to meet up on the anniversary of Ur’s death, not to mourn, but to celebrate family. For Lyon and Gray, making sure their families were close was like keeping her memories alive. The Vastia’s and Fullbusters would choose a different place each year but kept it to areas where the kids could enjoy themselves and the parents had a chance to catch up. 

They wish they had more time to see each other, but living in different towns, their jobs, and the hustle and bustle of raising a family made it difficult sometimes. The kids being in their teen years kept the parents busy with education and magic training, especially with the older ones chomping at the bit to go out on their own missions.

“We’re here to have fun and relax,” Lyon reminds their boys Logan and Caspian. “Try not to kill each other or Arashi or Nieve.”

“Pfft, as if dad,” Caspian rolls his eyes, “when do we ever try to kill each other?”

“Just last week,” his mother Meredy responds. “If I remember correctly, you tried to make an ice spike on his chair, just as he was about to sit down.”

Caspian feigns a gasp, holding his hand above his heart in an exaggerated fashion, “it was a slip of the hand, I’m still learning.”

She rolls her eyes. “Boys, just listen to your father please.”

“Of course, mom,” Logan steps in with a smile and kisses her forehead. He grabs his younger brother by the arm to drag him down the beach. “We’ll behave.”

Nothing beat a day of relaxing with friends and hanging out at the beach. Since they were closer, the Vastia’s had arrived first and began setting up an area for the adults to relax. Beach chairs and an umbrella, towels, a cooler with drinks and lunch, along with a volleyball, just in case the kids would like to play. Meredy was ready to lounge in the sun and catch up with Juvia, while the men will probably swim for a portion of the day. She wouldn’t be surprised if a competition erupted at some point.

Lyon plops down next to his wife and survey’s the area. They were lucky to find a nice spot with a few palm trees to provide a little bit of shade right at the edge of the sand. The waves were a little choppy with it being high tide, but nothing too dangerous, and the skies were an endless sea of blue. He could see their sons near the water semi horsing around, _‘probably just waiting for the others to get there,’_ he muses. They have always enjoyed hanging out with the Fullbuster kids, especially Caspian. He leans over and whispers to his wife as he watches the pink-haired boy in his periphery, “I’d bet anything that once Nieve gets here, our son is gonna ditch his brother for her.”

“Who Caspian?” Meredy chuckles, “I think he has a crush on her and it’s just adorable.” She leans against her husband’s shoulder, “they sure are growing up quickly.”

“I’m just glad they haven’t had as a hard a life as we did,” he leans his head against hers too. “And I hope they never will.”

“Mmhmm.” She had to agree. Both she and Lyon had lived through the loss of their parents at early ages, done some bad things in the past in order to cope with it, but time and the support of their friends like the Fullbusters had shown them there was always another way. Meredy closes her eyes and harkens back to the first time she met Juvia. The water mage was really the first person to crack the wall she had built up allowing her to start seeing the world a little differently. She knew for her husband, Gray was more like a brother than just a friend, who’s forgiveness and support is what brought Lyon back from the brink of turning evil. 

They were lucky alright, and now what they had to show for it were two handsome sons who would do any parent proud. The oldest, Logan, was already 15 years old. Smart and kind, with a very friendly disposition, that despite inheriting his father’s hair and eye color was all over his mother in terms of temperament. Because of his higher level of controlling his emotions, it was to him that she decided to pass on her Maguilty magic.

Caspian was their youngest. Quick-witted and cool in personality like his father, the ice-mage in training would open up when he’s around other’s that he is comfortable with. The boy was quite popular at their school even though he tended to stick to a small, select group of friend’s. His pink hair and piercing green eyes, not to mention his fashion sense, got him noticed a lot. Yeah… she was proud of them both for who they were growing up to become, she just wished they wouldn’t grow up so quickly.

“Juvia!”

“Meredy!”

As soon as the Fullbuster’s arrive, the two women immediately embrace, jumping up and down excitedly while their husbands just chuckle at their exuberance; their own acknowledgment no more than a simple fist bump. Gray sends the kids, Arashi and Nieve to look for Caspian and Logan with instructions to return for lunch, then he and Lyon set up a few more of the beach gear that was brought along. With the two women deep into their own conversation, the men follow suit.

“How’d you find this place?” Gray questions his friend. “Seems out of the way.”

“That’s what made it perfect. We have the place all to ourselves.”

Gray didn’t know why, but the name of this area rang a bell. He scans the shoreline hoping to jog his memory, to no avail. It was frustrating that he couldn’t remember why it felt as if he’d heard of it before. But he puts it aside, assuming someone may have just mentioned it back at the guild or something. “So, how are things at Lamia Scale?”

For a couple of hours, Meredy and Juvia take advantage of the sun and layout on beach towels. They talk about the kids mostly. How are they doing in school? Arashi went with his father on his first simple mission, while Nieve’s still learning how to hone the water magic. To Gray’s dissatisfaction, Arashi’s been hanging out a lot more with Nashi Dragneel lately. The pair have always been close since they were babies, best friends even, but Juvia was pretty sure her son had a crush on the girl. He denied it adamantly of course and Nashi was completely clueless about it. The mother almost felt bad for the boy but didn’t want to push too hard about it.

Meredy laughs, “these teenagers, but you know, I’m pretty sure Caspian has a small crush on Nieve too.”

“Ehhhh!” she clasps her hands over her mouth in surprise, “but Juvia thinks they’re too young!” 

“I know,” Meredy chuckles, “don’t worry the boy is way too shy to do anything yet, but he just thinks the world of her.” She leans over and whispers, “he also thinks I don’t know, but the way he talks about her, it’s pretty clear.”

“Juvia doesn’t understand?”

“He’ll say things like, wow Nieve is learning so quickly, she’s so amazing, she’s so smart, I need to learn quicker so I can impress her, stuff like that.” She chuckles again, “he’s like a happy puppy whenever he’s around her, just look,” she points at the kids playing near the water. Logan and Arashi are in the water swimming, but Caspian stayed behind with Nieve building a sandcastle, because she didn’t feel like swimming. “I know he wanted to swim today, but he won’t go unless she does too.”

“Aww,” she giggles, “Juvia thinks that is so sweet of him to keep her company!”

Unbeknownst to the women, their husbands who were walking along the stretch of beach were also talking about the kids, but in a much different way. Gray was just bitching and complaining about his son’s infatuation with Nashi. Their friends used to tease when the kids were babies that just because the two fathers had a love/hate relationship going, the kids were going to end up together. And it was coming true! 

“I’m hoping this is just a phase,” Gray crosses his arms and kicks at a ridge of sand, scattering it into the wind.

Lyon teases, “it can’t be that bad. They make a perfect pair… you know…. fire and ice,” he grins, “just like you and Natsu.”

“Take that back!” Gray punches Lyon in the shoulder.

“Nope!” Lyon punches back. “Look the faster you accept it, the easier it’ll be. I mean you act like their getting married or something, but they’re just kids.”

Gray groans, “I don’t even wanna think about that.”

“You’ll live,” Lyon places a hand on Gray’s shoulder with a smile. “We’ve survived worse.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, you sap!” he playfully starts to push Gray back towards the direction of their camp, “I’m getting hungry.”

Along the way, the two men call the kids in for lunch. It was a nice set up with each of the families contributing to the spread of food, and everyone was full by the end of the meal. The adults really wanted to relax after that. Blame the older age, but with full belly’s, even the men were ready to join their wives in vegging out under the sun for the rest of the day. The kids on the other hand, still had energy to burn, and the food had merely been fuel. With the consent of the adults, they decide to explore the rest of the beach. 

“Logan, Arashi,” Meredy counsels the older teens, “you boys are in charge, make sure to watch over the younger ones.”

“Mom!” Caspian interjects, “I am not a little kid who needs babysitting.”

“You’re 12 not 24,” she chides, “that makes you still a kid, so listen to your brother.”

“Ugh, fine,” Caspian pouts, semi annoyed that his mother would embarrass him in front of Nieve like that. 

But Nieve just giggles and takes the boy’s hand, to pull him along, “Let’s go, I wanna find shells for the sandcastle.”

“Okay!” he immediately perks up and offers no more resistance, merely following her lead.

The water mage turns to Meredy with a big smile, “Juvia agrees, they really are so adorable!” 

With the sun setting in an hour or two, and the day winding down, the adults start packing up the belongings. They weren’t in a big rush because the women wanted to watch the sunset and luckily the last train didn’t depart until the evening. If anything, the men wanted a quick grab-and-go once the sun slips beyond the horizon. Even the kids had exhausted most of their energy and were currently tinkering with the sandcastle Caspian and Nieve had started earlier to pass the time.

A strange bubbling out over the waves catches Nieve’s attention, who quickly points it out to the other kids. They watch in fascination at the large bubbles popping in a slow but irregular manner. It was moving horizontally, maybe a school of fish following along the shoreline? A frothy whitewash from the churning waves or rapid bubbles from fish were normal, but none of them had ever seen bubbles on the ocean like this. Well, whatever it was, grew closer and in a short amount of time it reached the area where the kids were. 

“It stopped…” Arashi squints at the water. “That is really weird…”

Without warning a massive sea slug breaks through the surface of the water. It stood an easy six meters tall, towering over the kids and raining its shadow over them. Logan and Arashi quickly jump to their feet and take up a fighting stance as Nieve screams and Caspian moves without hesitation to shield her. Their parents who hear the sudden commotion, scramble to help their kids.

But what they were met with, was a sight none of the adults had expected to see. 

Like a beautifully choreographed routine, Caspian swiftly creates a shield dome of ice around he and Nieve to protect them. Arashi activates his Ice slayer form while Logan bridges their magic, doubling their power. They waste no time in sending volleys of attacks, wave after wave, gleaming slivers of impregnable ice spikes coupled with teal blades of energy bombarding the sea slug. 

Meredy skids to a halt along with the other shocked adults. “They’re doing a Maguilty…”

“Ice!” Lyon and Gray exclaim.

No one had ever taught the kids how to merge their powers before, in fact Meredy was waiting to teach her son that Maguilty form at the end of his training because of its power potential. They watch the two boys acting in tandem, slowly but surely pushing the gigantic creature back as it wailed in anger and pain.

That’s why this beach looked so familiar to Gray! This is where Lucy and Natsu were sent on a bad mission years ago. “Damn it! Lyon, this place is home to giant sea slugs!” Gray takes off again to help the kids.

Lyon rushes after him screaming in response. “Hey, how was I supposed to know! You girls,” he waves back at the women, “grab our stuff so we can get the hell out of here quick!”

Snapped back to reality, Meredy and Juvia rush to finish compiling the gear as Lyon and Gray help the kids send the slug back out to sea. The creature sure could take a lot of blows with its dense, gelatinous body, but with the sheer volume of attacks it was taking, it had no choice but to turn and flee. But if there was one sea slug, it was highly probable that it would come back, and worse, with others. So as soon as it went back under, the males grabbed their kids and hurried them away. 

On the way to the train station, the families reflect on what just happened. The trip may have ended with being attacked, but at least most of the day was perfect. But of course, the amazing display their kids put on deserved praise. It proved to their parents that they really were ready and had truly earned their insignias. 

“We’re really proud of you guys,” Meredy starts it off with a smile, beaming at her sons and Arashi.”

“Juvia thanks you Caspian for protecting her little girl.” 

The boy blushes wildly, hides his gaze, and mumbles a ‘you’re welcome.’

“No really,” Lyon adds on, “you guys behaved like seasoned mages in a fight.”

“With quick thinking,” Gray pats his son on the shoulder, “you all worked in tandem better than some of us pros.”

The boys are a little flustered from all the praise, ducking down in their seats in embarrassment.

“We were just trying to protect our siblings,” Logan mumbles, “like you told us to.”

“Well, you did a perfect job,” Meredy smiles and ruffles his hair, gaining a whine from the boy. “Looks like there’s nothing more I need to teach you.”

Gray turns his attention back to Lyon now. “Dude, _I_ am planning the next trip.”

“Whatever,” the fellow ice mage rolls his eyes. “At least this was exciting for once.”

“Tch,” Gray crosses his arms, “yeah, exciting to battle a giant slug. At least we didn’t get eaten.”

“How do you know they’d try to eat us?” Juvia questions her husband.

“Because Natsu and Lucy have been here before and he was sucked into its mouth.”

“Eww,” all the women cringe.

“Okay… moving on,” Lyon pushes to change the subject.

The Vastia family is the first to embark from the train, and after saying their goodbyes, they head home. Everyone was exhausted but not as much as Logan who wasn’t used to expending so much magic at once. Lyon teased lightly that they would work on his stamina, but before sending the kids off to rest, praising them once again of the outstanding job they did that day.

“We did a good job raising those boys,” Meredy leans her head against her husband’s shoulder as they unwind on the couch. “They were really amazing to watch.”

“Agreed.” Lyon turns and places a kiss on her temple. “Couldn’t be prouder than I feel right now.”

Meredy shifts her body again so she can snuggle closer, then closes her eyes with a contented sigh. “I bet even Ur is smiling down, just absolutely proud of you and Gray and what you’ve accomplished.”

“Thanks, but I couldn’t have done this without you,” he smiles, hugs his wife, and closes his eyes. Of all the times Ur used to tell he and Gray how proud she was of them, he never fully understood it…. _‘Until now….’_


End file.
